Chronicles of Takboyr
Chronicles of Takboyr will be a story about the Sand Agori Takboyr and his life. Story Chapter One "Look! Someone is coming!" Takboyr looked up from his work. In the distance, a cloud of sand could be seen. It had to be a vehicle. A few minutes later, a vehicle drove into the village, stopping in the square. Takboyr didn't recognize the vehicle, but it look very new. The cockpit opened, and an Agori came out. At once, he was flooded with questions. "Who are you?" "Why are you here?" "What is that vehicle called?" "Where are you from?" "Wha-" "Silence! Let the stranger speak," the leader of the tribe said. "Thanks," replied the Stranger, "The vehicle is a new experiment by the Great Beings. They call it the Thornatus V1. I was sent here by the Great Beings to make you an offer. They want to make some small tests on you. Do you agree?" No one said anything for a few seconds, but at last Takboyr said: "What exactly do these tests include?" "Oh, just some minor genetic changes. Nothing major," the Stranger said, "So, what do you think?" "Well, why not? I mean, what could possible happen? It's not like we'll become like animals," an Agori in the crowd said. "I have to agree, it can only turn out good. And we know they're skilled, look at that vehicle!" a warrior said. "We'll have to vote," the leader of the tribe said, "Who votes yes?" Almost everyone in the crowd, which had now grown bigger than the square, shouted yes. Takboyr was not one of them. "I'll take that as a yes. Come to the Great Beings' Fortress in a month," said the Stranger. He entered the vehicle and had soon vanished into the desert. Soon, the Agori and warriors left the village, heading for the Great Beings' Fortress, not knowing what they were getting themselves into. Takboyr, however, soon sneaked away. Little did he know what he was getting himself into... Chapter Two The years passed, and the Sand Tribe changed. The Great Being's experiments finally resulted in the Agori and warrior of the Sand Tribe devolving. They started walking on four legs, they got stinger tails, but were still relatively civilized. Takboyr, however, now lived alone in the desert. He did not live with the other members of the Sand Tribe, as he could not stand to see how his former friends had changed. It was horrible! He sometime thought it would have been better if he, like the others, had been changed. But life had to go on. He sometimes came very near the Sand Tribe Village, but never within sight for the villagers. In the end, he decided to go somewhere else, where he maybe could forget this tragedy. At first, he thought of going to the jungle village of Tesara. "I need a change of environment," he said to himself, "These dull desert lands only remind you of the passed... It'll be good for me." But he was not welcome there. What would the Jungle Tribe care on one lone Agori from another tribe? So he continued north-west, into the White Quartz Mountains. No Agori lived here, so he settled for some times. At last, he went even far north, to the Great Jungle, Bota Magna. He didn't even bother contacting the Jungle Tribe, but soon came across another tribe. Here, he was welcomed. He became friends with a warrior named Telluris. He also heard of an Agori named Aterius, who had just left to take part of an experiment. By the Great Being. He was sure this couldn't turn out good, and soon left, going even far north. But the bitter cold of the Northern Fros soon made him turn east. He reached the Great Volcano after some time, and stayed there for a while, but avoided other Agori. But the Agori of the Fire Tribe were friendly, and sometimes let him near, or even inside the village. But after some time, he decided to leave. This time, went south. He reached the desert of Bara Magna, and decided to go by his old village. What he saw there, filled him with hatred to the Great Beings, as well as grief over his old friend. The village was in very bad condition, and the Sand Tribe was more bestial that ever before! What was so "great" about those "Great Beings", anyway!? he asked himself, They had destroyed a whole civilization! He canceled his visit to the Great Sea, Aqua Magna, and instead made it for the Black Spike Mountains. His plans were to dwell there until the end of days. He didn't want to have anything to do with civilization! May they go rot in a hole! He didn't care. His tribe was not a tribe any more. His life was destroyed! Chapter Three Takboyr stayed in the Black Spike Mountains for some time, but at last, he decided to leave. He traveled over different parts of Spherus Magna, but mostly avoided the tribes. One day, when he was passing the White Quartz mountains, on his way to Bara Magna, a sudden snow storm forced him to stop for the night. He tried to go back to find good shelter, only to find the path blocked by an avalanche. The heavy snow fall made the search harder, and he soon couldn't see more than a meter before him. The path got thinner, and was soon only decimeters wide. One misplaced step, and he would fall to his death. The cold wind easily got inside his armor, making him shaking of cold. "If I don't fall to my death," he said to himself, "I'll catch a cold and die of that instead. What idiot can even think of using these passages over the mountains?!" But there was no other ways. The Skrall were in control of these mountains, and he avoided them if possible. Then the worst thing that could happen happened, he fell. He closed his eyes, waiting for the the pain of the impact. However, less than a second later, he landed. The snow made the impact relatively good. He crawled up from the thick layer of snow, and stood up. He looked around, and soon had a good understanding of things. The fall had only been a meter, and the snow had slowed him up enough for him not to take any damage. And better yet, there was a cave in the mountainside! Carefully, he walked inside. Caves like this were mostly not occupied by anything, but one never knew. After a short amount of time, he knew that the cave was big. He couldn't search all of it. Rest, warmth and food came first. Half an hour later, he fell asleep. The creature slowly approached the sleeping Agori. The storm was gone, and the moonlight lit up the white world outside. An Ice Wolf howled. One more. The creature was now only meters away from the Agori... Chapter Four Category:User:Mata Nui Category:Terra Magna Category:Stories